Hanging By A Moment
by ToMfElToNzGuRl4AlWaYs
Summary: A Forbidden Love is in Hogwarts. They do everything they can to ignore it, but when it becomes too much, will love save them in the end? Or not?
1. Unwanted Feelings, Part 1: Hermione

Title: Unwanted Feelings, Part 1: Hermione  
  
Summary: A Forbidden Love is in Hogwarts. They do everything they can to ignore it, but when it becomes too much, will love save them in the end? Or not?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
***  
  
"...Hermione?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I blinked, and turned to him to see Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Harry all had concerned looks on their faces; eyeing me. "What did you say Harry?" He shook his head, and looked over at the rest of them. "Are you alright Mione?" Lavender asked, and I nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm perfect. But hey, I got to run. Later." Quickly as possible I grabbed up my stuff and left the Great Hall.  
  
I walked quietly through the empty hallways until I walked out into the courtyard. Cool breeze blew across my face and I shivered. It was mid-October, and anyone with half a mind would wear a sweater of some sort, but right now, I wasn't in my right mind. The problem I have, is well, strange and yet heart breaking. Most people would call me crazy, and some would suggest a trip to the mental hospital, but I can't control my feelings. My problem is something nobody would guess.  
  
I was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Yes, Me, Perfect, bookworm, know-it-all Granger was in love with The Slytherin Prince, My enemy. Not to mention, my best friends enemy. How it happened, I have no clue. I was 16, and my boy crazy emotions took action. They also seemed to point in the wrong direction. But of course, that was the luck I had. This wouldn't be so bad if Draco was a nice guy, non-Slytherin, not a muggle born hatter, and not a power hungry bastard. But, he wasn't.  
  
Sighing, I threw my stuff down by the tree that was beside the lake, and sat down. Why couldn't I fall in love with someone in Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Hell, even Hufflepuff. But no, I had to fall for some in Slytherin. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and stared out into the crystal clear lake. A sadden girl stared back at me. And that girl was myself. I could never tell anyone, they would probably turn on me. But this wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was, Draco hated me. He hated everything about me.  
  
It could never happen, because his family hated muggle-borns, and was a supporter of Voldemort. I don't know if Draco supports him or not, and frankly I'd rather not know. This love was the kind that could never be helped. All heart break, nothing but hurt. I have to forget him, but it will be hard seeing him every day, seeing girls hang all over him, him snogging girls, and him just by himself.   
  
I shook my head, and leaned against the tree. Life wasn't fair. It sure didn't say life was fair on my birth certificate. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I cried myself to sleep every night, and sometimes had little episodes during the day.   
  
I looked up, which was a big mistake, and I saw him, Draco, sitting in the courtyard. By himself, staring at the ground. His blonde hair blew in the wind, since he didn't slick it back anymore. His looked so beautiful sitting there, I had the sudden urge to go over there and ask him what was wrong, but I held myself back. I would spare the nasty comments, and sneers for now.  
  
Watching him rub his temples, I bit my lip. Grabbing my stuff, I walked quietly over to where he was sitting. I tried stopping myself, but my feet kept moving. When I finally reached Draco, I opened my mouth to speak and his head popped up. For a while, nobody spoke. I was shocked into silence, because he was crying. Yes, Draco was crying! When I tried to say something, his stormy gray eyes narrowed, and he sneered, "What do you want Mudblood?" It hurt. A lot. Choking back my emotions, not giving him a reason to tease me, I spoke up, "I was going to ask you what was wrong. But never mind!" Turning on my heel, I stormed away from him. The image of sadness and hurt in his eyes, and not to mention the tears rolling down his face.  
  
Just at the thought, I felt fresh tears running down my face...  
  
****  
  
Not sure about this chapter, let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate your reviews! Thanks for reading!  
  
Much Luv,  
  
Jessica 


	2. Unwanted Feelings, Part 2: Draco

Unwanted Feelings, Part 2: Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...but I wish I owned Tom Felton...*Winkz*  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM FELTON!!! *Throws confetti and Streamers everywhere* YAH!!!  
  
(lol, on with the story) *Stares at a pic of Tom, slightly drooling*  
  
***  
  
I watched her walk away, knowing I hurt her. Again. In truth, I don't mean too. But I am supposed to. My life was confusing that way; you have limits. Every damned thing has to be perfect or you will get punished, or worse killed. When she disappeared around the corner, I got up off the bench and walked around the school grounds. I whipped my eyes, shocked at feeling wetness on my face. Tears. Something I haven't seen since I was a child. Yes, I was upset about a lot of things. This morning I got an owl form my father, saying that if I didn't join the dark side he would kill my mother.  
  
I loved my mother, though nobody would believe it. Nobody would believe I have a heart. But I do. But it's not mine, since it belongs to someone else. That's another problem, the person I have fallen in love with is the one person I am forbidden too. I, Draco Malfoy am in love with,  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Go Figure. How could I fall for a muggle born? And the third of the golden trio at that; my life sucks, but of course I am used to it. I will watch Hermione talking, walking, and laughing with other guys and inside I will suffer heartbreak. Not that anyone could care of course, but that's beside the point.   
  
Sighing, I kicked a rock across the grass and imaged it to be my father's head. Everything was his fault. He was the reason I wasn't free to be who I really am. He was the reason I could never have a chance with someone I love. He didn't believe in love. Well, I didn't either. I didn't believe in anything until third year when Hermione slapped me. It was when I first realized I was in love with her.   
  
The way she walked, talked, laughed, and even being a bookworm, know it all was perfect. See, I am here thinking about all this and still nobody knows what I am truly feeling. Pansy thinks I love her, but I hate her with a great passion. I feel like a dork to be honest.  
  
Running my fingers through my hair, I stepped into the school and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. Thinking about the one part of my life, that would never come true....  
  
****  
  
Hiyaz, It will get better I promise. I just had to get both their thoughts out...sorry it's so short!  
  
Much Luv,  
  
Jessica. 


End file.
